runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Digsite (quest)
Walkthrough Getting permission to dig *Talk to the Examiner, and obtain an Unstamped letter of recommendation. *Search the bookcases to find a book of experimental chemistry, *Search the cupboard to find a rock pick. *Go to the Varrock Museum, and get the Curator to stamp it by using it on him. *Return to the Examiner. Take the first test, and fail. You will have to get help from the students on the digsite to learn the answers. Exam 1 Helping the students *Talk to the three students found at the dig site to the north (one is dressed in green and yellow, one in red and black and one in pink and black). They each have lost a rock sample. #The first of the samples can be found in the bush next to the two giant, blue urns, just to the south of the digsite. #The second of the samples can be found by pickpocketing workmen. This can also give you items used later in the quest, so make sure to be careful with what you throw away. #The third can be found by panning for gold. Pick up the panning tray from the large tent, then give a cup of tea to the guide. Pan until you find a rock sample and an uncut opal. Keep any gold nuggets you find, as 3 gold nuggets can be exchanged for a gold ore with the expert. *After finding all the samples, return them to the three students. Taking the exam * The answers to the exam are: #The study of the earth, It's contents and It's history #All that have passed the appropriate earth sciences exams #Gloves and boots to be worn at all times, proper tools must be used * If you do not the above choices then you will need to talk to the students again to get the answers. Exam 2 * Talk to the students again to get the answers to the second exam. Taking the exam * The answers to the exam are: #Samples taken in rough form, kept only in sealed containers #Finds must be carefully handled, and gloves worn #Always handle with care, strike the rock cleanly on it's cleaving point * If you do not the above choices then you will need to talk to the students again to get the answers. Exam 3 * Talk to the yet students again to get the answers to the second exam. However, this time the student with the pink shirt will ask for an opal. Give her an opal and she will give you the answer. Taking the exam * The answers to the exam are: #Samples cleaned and carried only in specimen jars #Brush carefully and slowly, use short strokes #Handle bones very carefully, and keep away from other samples * If you do not the above choices then you will need to talk to the students again to get the answers. *If you pass the final exam you will receive a trowel and the final certificate. Time to dig * Obtain a specimen brush by pickpocketing workmen. Go to the most north-eastern dig spot on the digsite; It should be level 3. Search the nearby sacks until you find a specimen jar, then use your trowel on the soil until you unearth the Talisman of Zaros. Take this to the Archaeological expert back at the exam centre, who will give you a permission scroll. Give this to any workman. *You can now use the winch shafts; first, you want to find the one in the north-east part of the digsite, just south of the level 3 dig. Now use a rope (can be pickpocketed from workmen) to get down and talk to the workman. Ask for the key, by choosing the begging option every time, until he gives in and hands it over. *Use a rope on the second winch shaft (located slightly south-west of the first) to come across a path blocked by bricks, and some Arcenia root. Take a root. *Head back to the tent by the panning spots. Unlock the chest to obtain some unidentified powder. Search through the specimen dirt trays until you find some charcoal - grind this up with your pestle and mortar. Use your trowel on the nearby barrels marked 'X', followed by a vial, to obtain an unidentified dangerous liquid. *Go back to the Archaeological expert, and have him identify the powder and the liquid. *Use the Ammonium Nitrate, ground charcoal and Arcenia root on the Nitroglycerin to create an Explosive compound. ]] *Go back down the winch shaft located to the west, use the Explosive compound on the Bricks and then ignite it using your tinderbox. *Go along the newly created path past the skeletons, and pick up the tablet. *Take it back to the Archaeological expert and use it on him. Rewards *2 quest points *Mining experience: (Level + 1) * 300 :* 9000 (level 29) :* 14800 (level 45) :* 15000 (level 49) :* 18300 (level 60) :* 18509 (level 60) :* 20100 (level 66) *Herblaw experience: (Level + 1) * 125 :* 1500 (level 11) :* 1625 (level 12) :* 1750 (level 13) :* 3500 (level 27) :* 5750 (level 45) :* 8500 (level 67) *2 gold bars Glitches Do not talk to the Student with the pink shirt more than necessary. Talking to her after she has given you the answer to the second exam will result in you having to give her an opal for getting the answer to the second exam again, because if they go to take the exam their character will have forgotten the answer she had previously given you. Additionally, do not talk to her after you have given her an opal. Doing so will reset the flag yet again, so when you go to the exam centre your character will act like they do not know the correct answer again. Trivia *If you misuse tools or do things improperly at the Digsite a nearby Workman will yell at the player to stop what they are doing. If there are no Workmen near the player, one will spawn on top of the player. *If you take the certificates back to the museum curator and use them on him. He will give you a chocolate cake or a fruit blast as reward (player's choice). *Players who want to re-access the winch to get to the underground workman can do so after the quest. However, they must first give the Archaeological expert another Talisman of Zaros and take the scroll back to any workman first. See also *Digsite dungeon *Digsite (location) Category:Trivia Category:Glitches